Blue Sky
by silentstarlight
Summary: Slight spoiler, kinda. “You stupid monk!”, she cried vehemently into the sky, her head buried in her arms, “If you love me that much, then why did you go!”


Based on 30 Memories theme #29 Blue Sky  
Disclaimer: Atlas! I'd have to like Agatha Christie's Miss Marple in order to think of characters like these.

* * *

Sango cursed the blue sky, why did the sky have to look so happy when she was slowly becoming undone from the seams? Her thoughts drifted back to two days ago, their last battle with Naraku.

_Miroku had once again uncovered the kazana, once again trying to suck Naraku in. Kikyo and Kohaku had also been there, and she had been overjoyed at meeting her brother again. But after treating Miroku for the miasma he had taken in, Kikyo and Kohaku had gone, despite Sango's pleading. That alone had made her miserable, what was worse though was the fact that the stupid monk had died that night._

"You stupid monk!", she cried vehemently into the sky, her head buried in her arms, "If you love me that much, then why did you go!" She curled up into a tighter ball and started cursing the gods and the fates which had brought them together in the first place. Then the world in general, including several anatomical feats that weren't possible unless one had the spine of a jellyfish.  
….maybe not even then.

But despite everything, life went on. Crops grew, trees lost their leaves, and snow fell. And once again they faced Naraku.

"Kirara!", the cat demon was injured, just having some poison injected into her. She shrunk back into her small portable form, mewing in pain. Sango faced Naraku, who was watching with eyes filled with malice. This was the man, no, the thing, that was the cause of all her misery. Having her village slaughtered, bringing her brother back, the cause of InuYasha and Kikyo's misery, and killing Miroku.  
Steeling herself, she slowly picked up her weapon and got up. She waited until he was distracted with InuYasha and Kouga, who at this point were still arguing about who would go in for the kill.  
Sango hurled the boomerang at Naraku, channeling emotion into her strength, recalling a story her mother had told her when she was little.

_A long time ago, there was a princess. She ruled her lands fairly and was beautiful. But one day, enemy soldiers started to infiltrate into her country, and eventually they accessed the throne room where the princess was. She managed to escape with her loyal friend and guard, but her family was killed. In her desperation, she ran into the forest. In the forest she met a man who took her in for a while, until the princess decided to save her country. When she told the man her decision, he agreed and said, "Very well my friend, your cause is noble, so I will help you."  
The princess thanked the man and went on her way. She raised an army and marched to the castle, to the throne room where she had once resided and defeated the enemy, allbut their king. When the princess was about to loose her life after attacking the king, someone leapt out and saved her. And her savior proceeded to kill the evil king. Only after the battle did the princess realize that her savior was the man who took her in when she was in the forest. Eventually, the princess and the man fell in love and got married. They lived happily ever after._

Sango smiled faintly as she remembered this story, the only difference between her and the princess was that no lover of hers would come and save her if Naraku decided to attack her.

And because Murphy's Law has a habit of occurring when we least need it to occur, Sango suddenly found herself weaponless, as she had only a second ago thrown her boomerang, and a huge icky tentacle coming straight towards her.  
So she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable…  
…when nothing hit her.  
She opened her eyes to see a back clothed in purple.  
And purple was the color Miroku always wore.  
And purple was the color of his eyes.  
And……  
Sango promptly sat down and glared at her treacherous knees. Of all times for her legs to start shaking…  
Five minutes later, she found Miroku kneeling next to her, offering her the boomerang.  
"You're supposed to be dead", she said in a tone full of disbelief.  
He smiled. "Sango my dear, do you hate me that much?"  
She was about to respond when she felt something touch her bottom. A vein appeared on her head, seriously of all times…  
So she grabbed the boomerang he had offered her a bit before and whacked him with it.  
And suddenly the clear blue sky wasn't as enduring as months before. Their relationship wasn't perfect, no, far from it. But what mattered was the fact that Miroku was with her once again and all the world seemed to be okay.  
…but that still didn't stop her from slapping him. After all, what had Kagome said? Hell hath no scorn then a woman's fury? Something like that.

* * *

Happy birthday Noel! Please accept my humble offering as a gift. May the world have many pleasant surprises for you.

Credits: The story idea is derived from Yasabet's 'Windfall' (DC/CC/MK). I don't mean on offending anyone with my using the idea.  
The last ending part can all be blamed on my Latin teacher and textbook. XP Seriously, you'd be thinking a forty something year old man wouldn't be afraid of his wife…


End file.
